


Rough Around the Edges

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: out of character? maybe.horny? perhaps.fun to write? absolutely.this one's actually pretty dirty lmao. yikes. i just like writing blowjobs.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 43





	Rough Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> out of character? maybe.  
> horny? perhaps.  
> fun to write? absolutely.
> 
> this one's actually pretty dirty lmao. yikes. i just like writing blowjobs.

Grabbing a harsh fistful of David’s bangs, Hal’s other hand finds purchase along the shelves of his desk; David’s hands grip tightly around Hal’s waist, holding him steady as Hal fucks his throat, causing his head to bounce against the wall with his thrusts, gentle enough it doesn’t hurt terribly but hard enough to elicit a sound, albeit hidden beneath the string of swears escaping Hal’s clenched teeth. 

David, used to this routine, distracts himself from the dull pain of his head and jaw by stroking himself off, given permission to do so by Hal. He cums before his lover, dripping on his bare thighs, throat flexing with a moan he had to swallow due to his mouth being full. Hal then cups Dave’s cheeks with both hands, thrusting with more drive after seeing Dave cum from being used so roughly. The closer he himself got to orgasm, the less cautious he got about knocking David’s head against the wall, instead deciding to angle Dave differently to get himself deeper. One particularly hard push makes David’s throat convulse in a small gag type of reaction, Hal pulling out and apologizing, giving him a moment to relax, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip, red and pouty.

“You can go faster,” Dave assures him, voice hoarse. After Hal lines himself back up, he catches a glance of David’s cock, swelling up with blood again.

“So dirty,” he mumbles, hooking his thumb into Dave’s cheek. “You really like getting fucked like this, don’t you? Being used?” Letting out a moan, his erection points up with excitement, though he doesn’t touch, just suckles lightly at the tip that rests along the bottom row of his teeth. “Do you want me to cum in your mouth - down your throat?” Nodding eagerly with a suppressed moa, Dave digs his nails into the meat of Hal’s thighs, encouraging him to continue, which he does without giving David a heads up; the surprised choke that he creates and his teeth bite just slightly enough to add pain brings Hal closer to the edge, leaning forward and pressing the top of his head against the wall, watching the lump his dick created in Dave’s throat bob with every thrust.

“Such a whore,” he rasps, Dave’s erection twitching in response. “So fucking dirty, being my little h— oh, David—“ beginning losing his rhythm, Hal grabs a handful of David’s hair and pulls, knocking his head on the wall again before letting out a flurry of warnings he was about to finish, Dave holding him by the hips for a few final thrusts, then brings him as close to his face as possible, hot breath from his nostrils against the patch of hair that trails down from his stomach to the base of his cock. With a shout Hal ejaculates down Dave’s throat, who greedily swallows as much as he can, moaning at the sensation and then shudders, scrunching his eyelids, his dick twitching when he cums, dribbling down his length and pooling around the mess having already dripped down his legs.

After carefully pulling out, he examines the sight of David’s flushed face: lips parted, eyes closed as he tries to cool himself down, breathing uneven. Drool runs from his chin and along his adam's apple, stopping at the dip of his clavicles. Across his lap lays his softening cock after having came again - without touching himself, but just from the feeling of Hal’s cum deep into his esophagus. Sitting down next to Dave on the floor, the brunette stretches his legs out from where they’d been bent under him, and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting out a quiet exhale. Reaching up to his desk for a conveniently placed box of tissues, Hal cleans David up and kisses his head from where he pulled his hair and banged it against the wall. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, kissing a spot on Dave’s jaw. “Sorry if that was a little rough, I hope that was okay?” Nodding, knowing very well he’d have trouble speaking, Dave kisses him back. “Did you like the dirty talk?” Nodding with more enthusiasm, Hal laughs, pulling David into his arms. “Thank you, honey. I owe you one.”


End file.
